Girl of Sgath
by XxHyBriDk10
Summary: Edited! first written in 04.--first fanfic here. Morgan and Hunter are still together, but Cal's back... with a tag along friend. Who will it be? Why does she hate Morgan? Read my bad little story friend!
1. Family

**Title: Girl of Sgath  
Author: XxHyBriDK10  
Chapter One: Family**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sweep, the characters in it, etc. Don't sue me! If you see any resemblance to your story in mine, I'm sorry! It's probably a coincidence or magickal occurrence! Morgan's POV. Well, I've tried to sound important. On with the show!

I jolted awake with troubling imagines that crashed my brain. The dream was forgotten but the scenes still fresh. A girl enclosed in a dance of witch fire in the room seemed to be on fire, but the girl didn't burn.

Next to me, Hunter turned over, his blond hair glinting in the faint sunlight that came in through our bedroom. How lucky I was to have him. When I graduated from high school I moved in with Hunter. Two years later, we haven't married, yet, but the time could come any day now.

I tried to go back to sleep, but my eyes remained wide open. Finding it hard to fall back asleep, I carefully got out of bed, not to wake Hunter and crept downstairs.

The clock read eight-thirty so I grabbed a Diet Coke and jumped into my car. I cruised to the other side of town where friends and family lived. Everyone was a morning person, so maybe I'd pay them an unexpected visit.

As I pulled into the Rowlands' driveway I didn't need to cast my senses to tell that everyone was up and way too vibrant this early in the morning. I climbed up to the house after parking and knocked. So many memories in one little spot of land...

Mary K opened the door still in her happy pink pajamas and stared at me for a moment.

"Morgan!" she screamed and threw her arms around me. My parents heard the commotion and emerged from the living room. Smiles leaked from their faces as they came to hug me too. With all of my family's embraces around me it felt like old times. I felt I could do anything in the world. My own mouth broke out with a grin. I felt like the most powerful thing on Earth. I almost cried with joy.

(A/N): okay short chapter that was pretty boring and mushy, but I needed a welcome chapter! Welcome reader! :)


	2. Meeting

**Title****: Girl of Sgath  
****Author: XxHyBriDK10  
Chapter Two: Meeting**

(A/N) Do I have to put up a disclaimer note for every chapter? Sorry the last chapter sucked!

By the time I completed catching up with my family, it was almost noon. I decided I'd better get back to Hunter. As I was driving my eyes noticed how beautiful the day was. Not a cloud in sight, the sun shining brightly and birds flew around chirping. I was filled with so much joy I was humming the song on the radio.

Everyone in the family was good. Mary K was getting B's or higher in her classes and as usual, had a new boyfriend. His name was Mike and supposedly a real musically talented guy. Mary K let me read some songs he wrote for her and I was baffled at how he found a rhyme for auburn. Mom and Dad were going on a cruise for their anniversary again, and with Mary K's good grades, they thought she was responsible enough to stay home alone. They secretly wanted me to check up on her however.

A smile played my face as I thought of this and slowed my car at a stop sign. Just a few more blocks away would be Hunter. I sighed happily.

My foot pressed down on the pedal but my car wouldn't move. I pressed down harder, but still nothing happened. I looked up from my feet and only then did I see a girl dissolve from thin air. She was walking towards me and looked vaguely familiar. She wore tight dark blue jeans and short black shirt with a smiling skull on it. It revealed her tan skin, but it was her hair that seemed to stick out most to me. It was dark brown, almost black, it all braided like dreadlocks and tied with multicolored rubber bands. It was held back by a dark blue bandana folded like a headband.

I didn't realize it until she was at my car window, but she was the girl from my dream.

Fear crawled through my veins and grabbed my foot to hit the accelerator, but then I remembered she must have spelled my car. I threw out my senses and picked up that she was in fact a blood witch, and from what I could tell, a strong one.

"Excuse me," she said sweetly. "Are you Morgan Rowlands?"

"Um, yes. Why?"

"Could you step out of your car please? I'd like to talk to you."

For some reason, I actually did got out from the safety of my car. I didn't feel any danger, but I was very uncomfortable. I could hear my heartbeat and was hoping she would get this conversation over with quick.

But astonishingly, a giant force hit me in my jaw. I grasped the pain and fell to the ground with my eyes closed. When I opened them, the girl was staring back at me, slightly panting, and rubbing her knuckles. But then, she turned and started walking away. I wanted to get up but hit an invisible shield an it shoved me back to the ground. This girl's strong.

I lay there in the middle of the road as she started dissolving again. She yelled as she disappeared. "This isn't the end Morgan! You'll pay for the pain you've me caused me. For the pain you've caused him. I will be back!"

She vanished just as she appeared and I blacked out.

(A/N): why are my chapter short? i'm sorry! hopefully it'll build up and be good!


	3. Explanation

**Title****: Girl of Sgath  
****Author: XxHyBriDK10  
Chapter Three: Explanation **

(A/N) if you are reading this i thank you. if you like this story i thank you, if you hate it i thank you! wow, i think after this chapter or the next i run out of ideals :( if you have any, feel free to email me or something. just click on my name. i think this would be a good time to point out that Cal's coven name is Sgath and in one of Selene Belltower's BOS entries, she says sgath means darkness, like his hair. Girl of darkness sounded cool and it also sounds like Cal's girlfriend or something... gasp! is that who this girl is? NOPE! it isn't! or is it? ...BWAHAHAH!

I was running and someone was calling my name.

_Morgan. Morgan._

I was searching for the source of it.

_Morgan. Morgan._

My head jerked side to side, looking for something or anyone who could help me.

_Morgan. Morgan._

Finally, I felt like I recognized the voice. It was Hunter. Why did he seem so far away? Where was he? I kept running and saw nothing. Where was I?

_Morgan. Morgan._

The voice started to change. With every step of mine, it slightly modified. Hunter was losing his beautiful accent and becoming darker, somehow. I don't know how I could tell by a sound, but Hunter's light seemed to fade away. And by the time I stopped running, he sounded evil, and lustful. He was calling faster.

_Morgan. Morgan._

I woke up screaming because only then did I realize the voice was Cal's. A thousand imagines of him crashed my brain. Cal laughing and smiling. Cal sad and hurt and thinking. Cal wanting something.

Hunter ran to my side and I involuntary pulled away. I had to tell myself it was just a dream. Hunter is here to help you now.

"Morgan! What's wrong?" he soothed, putting me in his arms. We both sat on the couch, Hunter waiting for me to calm down. I was rocking back and forth, and trying to catch my breath, as if I had actually been running like in my dream.

"Sh..." Hunter whispered. I was so thankful that it returned from the evil that I had heard.

"Oh, Hunter, it was just a dream!" I exclaimed, trying to that to myself as well as Hunter. He nodded.

"Tell me what happened."

I began the story, but the memories were already faded and I stuttered and wondered off.

"Thats it?" Hunter asked. "You mean, you don't remember why you were passed out on the road?"

Road? What was Hunter talking about?

Then my hand came up to feel my chin and a bump opened a dam of flashes. The girl who punched me, me powerless on the road. But I still couldn't understand by what she meant by the pain I caused her.

Well, this magickal doing sure doing make a record of how long I could keep it a secret.

"Morgan, I thought we were pass this and we could trust each other. Why can't we have a free relationship?" Hunter was positioned so that he was straight across from me and looking at my face. "Tell me what happened."

I sighed and began with the story of my dream. Then, after I woke up and went to my family's house.

"I was at the stop sign, and the girl, just like, came out of no where. I tried to drive away, but I think she spelled my car. She started walking to me and when she was at my window, I realized she was from my dream." I paused. The witchfire was still dripping off the walls in my mind.

"She said she wanted to talk to me, but she just punched me and went away like she came. But as she was leaving she said something about me causing pain to someone and her. And that she'll be back. She wants revenge for something."

I was avoiding Hunter's eyes, but I could tell there was millions of thoughts in his head. Finally, he sighed.

"I have to go run a few errands," he said slowly, looking at his watch. He got up and kissed me on my forehead. "Just keep out of trouble until we figure this out, okay?"

I mumbled an 'okay' and looked out the window as he drove away.


	4. Message

**Title****: Girl of Sgath  
Author****: XxHyBr1DK10  
Chapter Four****: Message**

A/N: i dont own the Sweep characters... i made up any other characters in this story! thank you for the nice reviews! :hug:

I met Morgan today. Actually, I saw her and my blood started to boil. I lost control of my actions and punched her right in the face! Oh well, its not like she doesn't deserve it. I can't believe Cal loved her, espicially after me. She must have spelled him or something. Speaking of Cal, he's doing better, but I wish he'd stop talking about Morgan, like she's done anything for him. She's just caused trouble for him, for me. She's the reason why Cal's in the way he is now. But I love Cal and when I'm done with him, he won't even remember who Morgan is.  
- Medeva

After about thirty minuets, Hunter still wasn't back and I was pondering about what he said. I got out one of my red candles and calmed down to scry. I couldn't guarantee I would stay out of trouble, but I couldn't just sit here and do nothing.

With every breath in a cool meadow filled my lungs and I could feel flowers sprouting in my chest. I exhaled and felt power in me, pumping in my blood, crusing through my veins, all along my body.

The wick sparked when my eyes opened. I concentrated on the swirl of colors in the flame and soon the swirl became an image. A girl. She had dark brown skin and long braided hair that went loose at the ends. She wore blue jeans and a white shirt and hoop earings. I couldn't really sense any danger from her or any power. I didn't think she was a blood witch.

Then the girl who punched me today appeared and I almost lost the connection. But I continued to watch.

"Medeva!" the other girl called. "Since you got your new boyfriend, its like you don't have no time for your homies no more!"

So my attacker's name was Medeva. And she had a boyfriend.

Medeva looked uncomfortable. She crossed her arms and looked around.

"Shit, thats why we going shopping today Carla!" she laughed.

"Whats his name again?" Carla asked, acting all excited. Medeva laughed.

"His name's Cal," she smiled.

I felt fear pulling in the back of my mind. Why was I so paranoid? There could be other Cals in the world. I wasn't the only girl who dated someone named Cal.

"... and he's so hot. God I love him so much," Medeva sighed. "You have to come meet him sometime."

"Mandy said he's pretty. But you know how she like Chris..." Carla rolled her eyes to make the impression that Chris wasn't 'pretty' to them.

"Well sometimes she got good taste!" Medeva defended with a smile. "She probably love his

eyes. His gold eyes are goregous...Do you hear that?"

I was breathing out so loud and it wasn't until Medeva said that I realized it was me. She glanced around again but I blew out the candle before her eyes reacher mine.

Gray smoke lingered off the candle and lazily floated up. I thought I was going crazt when I thought I saw my name, but the smoke was making letters.

_Morgan, if you EVER scry on me again, what I gave you today won't even be a FRACTION of what I will do to you._

My heart pumped up again and I brushed the words away screaming. They fazed away as if they had never been magickly spelled.

I ran to put away the candle and back to the couch to look out the window for Hunter. Where was he? I was genuinely freaked out.

That was the last thing I remember before falling into darkness.


	5. Dream

**Title: Girl of Sgath  
Author: XxHyBriDk10  
Chapter Five: Dream**

A/N: holy crap! When does my AOL trial run out? Ok, maybe im safe for a few weeks. hey, im writing a new story, but its rated R, it's called The Tables Are Turned. Check it out.

Where was I?

My eyes captured being surrounded by bookshelves filled with knowledge and candles lit on top of them. I saw a rubbed circle on the wooden floor, implying magick had been worked here. I was sitting on a bed with beautiful flowing drapes from the high top. My fingers went up to touch them and when the wind moved it, Cal was on the other side.

I immediately retreated my hand and practically leapt to the other side of the bed. Cal sat there for a second with his head down, thinking and looking sad. His fingers parted the drapes and he sat on that side his side of the bed. I wanted to move. I needed to move. But I couldn't bring myself to it.

"Morgan?" he sighed, his head finally raising up to look at me.

"It's not safe for you to be here."

"What are you talking about?" Was this some kind of dream? I needed to wake up. I pinched myself to try to.

"She's going to hurt you! She hates you because of me," Cal looked down again.

"Who?" I pressed, but gently.

Cal's eyes were back on me and I felt bare and vulnerable under their desire.

"Medeva hates you because I still love you."

I woke up with fear crawling along my body and I screamed. Cal couldn't possibly still be alive? He couldn't, I repeated. I had to make myself believe it. Cal is dead. Cal is dead. Cal is dead.

I jumped up the couch and stared out the window. Where the hell was Hunter? I threw out my senses to look for him. But there was nothing.

_Hunter? Where are you Hunter?_

One minute ticked by. Then two and three and four.

_Morgan, I'm fine. I'm coming home now and I have information that might assist._

A huge weight had been lifted off my chest. Hunter would help, he could tell me Cal wasn't here.

When Hunter walked through the door, he looked flushed and tired. I guided him over to the sofa and put my arms around him.

"What happened?" I tried to comfort him, like he did with me. "Where did you go?"

"I met with a acquaintance of mine outside of Red Kill. It was for something completely unrelated for your dilemma, however. But he did mention something about a girl who matched the description of your attacker. Her name is Medeva and my friend said he knows a friend of hers. He got the friend to give me Medeva's address and I was thinking we could go over there."

Oh Goddess, I thought I could actually have an evil-free life. Oh Goddess.

Hunter was looking at me and awaiting my answer. What else could I say?

"Yes. We better go over there."

A/N: yes I am quite boring. at least now I have no clue what I'm doing! J Before I actually planned the chapters out on paper but now its just flowing man! Laterzzz


	6. Finding Cal

**Title****: Girl of Sgath  
****Author: XxHyBriK10  
Chapter Six: Finding Cal**

"Alright," Hunter sighed. He got up and began walking to the door.

"Wait!" I jumped up. "You meant now?"

"Well, yes."

And before I knew it, we were in Hunter's car driving. To where, I had no clue. The journey seemed long, and I thought about every possibility. Focusing on the ones where I most likely lost. What if she was expecting us? She could be setting up her whole home already with some strong spells I've never heard of. There could traps all over the roads. Why am I doing this?...

"Don't be nervous," Hunter said, losing my train of thought. I immediately felt better. What would I do without him?

When he pulled into a driveway and parked the car, I wanted to run away. My head started hurting and I felt sick. There were spells everywhere and I don't think they were all for good. My legs followed Hunter up to the front and waiting as he knocked. I grew more anxious with every second. My feet tapped the ground, then I was pacing around and I cast my senses out and felt nothing. Medeva must have spelled her house like I thought.

But a movie of images blurred so fast in my head that I couldn't see any of the pictures. They were all dark and snapped faster until they were cut off and went dead the same second the door opened to reveal...

Cal.

Was I just imaging him? I looked over to Hunter. His jaw was clenched and I could tell he was holding back his anger. He wanted to punch Cal. I knew it, but what would happen next was unpredictable.

Cal looked ragged and old. He was paler and thin and when I looked into his eyes, there was nothing. It was like he had no soul. He put out a shaky hand to us and hit something. An unseeable force that shocked him like electricity and he immediately retreated his hand and stepped back. Hunter put his hand in the same spot and nothing happened. He waved it back in forth and still, nothing.

Hunter stepped into the house and I followed. Cal was straight ahead of us, but sat down on the floor and held his legs to his chest. _What was wrong with him? _Hunter and I cautiously cornered him, but it didn't look like he was going anywhere. I didn't think it was possible for him to go anywhere. He rocked backed and forced and began to mumble a chant.

"Don't talk about Morgan, don't talk about Morgan... Morgan bad... no... don't talk about Morgan...Medeva doesn't want to hear... no..."

Cal kept rocking back and forth and babbling. I was scared.

"I think we should do a táth meánma with him," Hunter surprised me by saying. When I looked at him, he gave a better explanation.

"We're not going to get any information from him otherwise. He's just a blubbering mess. The only way we can help him and us is to do the spell."

I sighed. I couldn't even think about this.

"No, no, no... Morgan? No talk about Morgan... Medeva? No..."

Cal needed help. What had Medeva done to him? I nodded to Hunter. We had to do this.

Hunter took one of my hands and each of us put our other hand on Cal.

I braced myself for whatever horror may hit me next.

A/N: wow, sowwie i havent updated in a while! I couldn't think of anything! but now... hm hm hm ;) whats wrong with poor cal? what has medeva done to him? Oh no!


	7. Illusion

**Title****: Girl of Sgath  
****Author: XxHyBriDk10  
Chapter Seven: Illusion**

A/N: sorry if this chapter seems repetitive or something… I've written over a _long_ period of days and I don't ever remember what I write L but thank you so so much for reading and reviewing! It's made me happy! J oh and I don't know Morgan's little power chant so… just warning you ahead of time!

Cal was holding hands with me. He wore a big smile, mine a small one. Flowers were surrounding us, the grass green and the flowers a wheat yellow. We were walking in this meadow, and nothing bad or evil was around. Not even Cal. There was no emotion here except joy. The ground was happy, the sky was spotted with clouds.

But a huge glowing ball of witch fir broke the sky and came crashing down on Cal. We stopped holding hands because he flew backwards into a wall. The scenery changed. A dark room with several lit candles and row after row of filled bookshelves. Selene's old library. Cal was against the wall, dying. I could feel his spirit leaving him.

My mind broke away and Hunter looked at me. I stood up and wiped away a tear at the movie that I had replayed so many times in my head already.

"Why did it only show us that? I mean, there has to have been more. Cal's alive, he must have seen more," I cried, throwing out my arms.

"Yes…but maybe he doesn't want to…" Hunter began but the door busted opened.

"Cal!" Medeva called. She was wearing something different than the last time I saw her. Her pants were black with red outlining, with one pantleg rolled up and her leg covered in fishnets. She wore a red tube top with a long sleeve overshirt that also looked like fishnets. It showed off how skinny she was, but she still looked prettier than anything I could pull off.

She walked towards us and before any of us could do anything, she screamed.

"I spell the house so Cal couldn't get out! Damn I should have spelled it so you two couldn't get in!"

She raised her arms and Hunter and I went flying into the wall behind Cal. Hunter lifted his hand and muttered something, but Medeva came even closer and deflected it somehow.

"Oh shut up!" she yelled at him. She took Cal's hand and pulled him up soothing him.

"Come on baby. Come on Cal." She took him away, but not before looking back at me and Hunter.

"Aah!" I screamed. It felt like a train was roaring in my head and Medeva was the conductor. Little whispers stung my brain like acid. It was the last thing I remembered before blacking out.

»

I awoke feeling groggy and had a flashback to when Ciaran had captured me in New York. I was bound to a table again, my mind clouded like I was drugged. My eyes wondered the room to but found nothing and felt no one. But not for long.

Medeva entered the small black room, an evil smirk on her face.

"Where is Hunter, Medeva? Where is he?" I demanded.

Her smile didn't fade. "Don't worry, Morgan. I have no impression to kill either of you… yet." She pulled out a knife that glinted in the dark room and brought it to her mouth. She slowly paced to me. What was she going to do?…

Cal staggered into the room then, looking much healthier than when me and Hunter discovered him. Was he just acting?! Oh Goddess, why had we been so _blind?!_

"Hey baby," Medeva muttered, curling her hands around Cal's neck and kissing him. She still clutched the knife.

This was disgusting. "Why do you have us here, Medeva? Why is Cal still… alive?" I heard myself ask loudly. I didn't know why I did ask, but I did need to know the answers.

Medeva stopped making out with Cal, and turned to me. Her shoes made a soft click as she came to my face and still pointing the knife at me.

"You know I really hate you Morgan. You know that right?"

As hard as it was to acknowledge that, I nodded. And she laughed.

But then she came to an immediate stop when Cal began to speak. His eyes lit up, despise where they were looking. He was off in some kind of other world, looking like he was daydreaming.

"Morgan? Morgan are you there? I'm so sorry Morgan. Please forgive me. I was trying to save you."

Medeva stopped in her evil tracks and looked in Cal's direction.

"I never meant for you to be in the seomar that long. I was going to come back for you. Morgan, I'm so sorry!"

A wall in my mind began to crumble and fall. Had Cal actually meant to come back for me? That's what he was explaining right now. Was he really been just a pawn in Selene's game? I wondered that everyday when I still blamed myself for Cal's death. And a little part of me still did, still believed that it wasn't Cal that was evil.

"Cal, what did I tell you about talking about Morgan?" Medeva asked him the kind of sweet, sickly way that made me think she was going to punish him.

The imaginary light Cal had been looking at switched off and Cal's expression was horrified. I thought how weird it was that Medeva could strike such fear in him.

"That's right. We don't." Medeva's voice hardened and was so low I barely heard what she said. She got hold of her knife again and threw it across the room. It stopped less than an inch away from Cal's arm, but he still yelled in pain. His screams vibrated through the miniature room and rattled to my own ears. Cal slumped to the ground and the knife followed his arm, and began to shake uncontrollably. It still didn't touch his skin, but the knife's point, where it would really injure him if it went a foot further, started bleeding. At the tip, it was the darkest and leaked all over the blade, even falling off onto the floor, creating a small puddle of gore.

"Stop!" I shrieked. "What are you doing to him!?" My feet finally wanted to break out of their prison. They were kicking and squirming along with my wrists, but they just got pink with frustration. "Stop!" I tried again. "You're hurting him!"

_Ai an dai ai allai_

_Ai an dai ai allai_

But before I could build and call up my power, the dagger fell the ground with a silence shattering clang. Cal quickly crawled out of the room, clutching the arm that had something done to it.

My eyes moved back to Medeva. She was staring out the door to the shadowy hallway. I could pick up on no emotion. Just camera flashes of dark and grotesque pictures.

Medeva picked up the athame once more.

"Now it's you turn!"


	8. Defeat

**Title****: Girl of Sgath  
****Author: XxHyBriDk10  
Chapter Eight: Defeat**

Disclaimer: I do not own Sweep or any of its characters, etc! You could probably tell if you read this

A/N: Thank you peeps for reading and reviewing! It is you that motivates me! I'm sorry it's taken so long to update. I seriously could NOT think of anything to write! And now it's all predictable and boring… I'm so ashamed of this story!

I screamed as Medeva popped back up from the floor pushing the knife that probably almost killed Cal in my face. She held it lightly over my head and swung it back and forth. If she dropped it I would probably bleed like Cal.

"Did you ever love, Cal, Morgan?" Medeva asked, sounding bored.

What was her plan? Gossip with me before she killed me? But an idea came to me as I watched the knife sway like a pendulum. If I could concentrate on it and knock it out of her grasp and distract her for a while… Then what did I do in New York? Her plan was so similar! I could get out!

My eyes never left the blade and I focused all that I could on it. I could feel it pulsing and just about to argue against Medeva's hold. She threw it to a corner. It worked! But I was too wrapped up in triumph for that split second to see something even more from Ciaran.

Medeva placing her head on mine, murmuring a spell.

"No!" I screamed, kicking and wiggling and screaming more than I can ever remember. Going through the same thing a second time made it twice as worse.

»

Medeva was knocking on a door. After waiting several minuets, Ciaran opened the door. Medeva wanted to study from him. She listed all that she would and could do, why she admired him and some she already knew.

But Ciaran refused. He turned away and shut the door. Medeva did not give up. She stayed outside his home, sitting in the driveway, bearing all earthly conditions including heavy rains. One day she even knocked on the door from the driveway and set a fire with her mind outside the door. When Ciaran opened the door, he boomed.

"What kind of childish act is this?"

The scene changed but something told me Ciaran eventually agreed. Medeva was at a school watching Cal enter the front steps with the same ease he did at Widow's Vale. A few more times of remeberance came before a caustic desire came from her. She really loved Cal. She hated any other girl who he talked to and remained that way even after he asked her out. Medeva was extremely blissful about it until one day Cal wasn't at school. Medeva ignored it and said she'd call him later, but no one answered. The cycle continued for days, which turned into weeks, that turned into months and the landscape changed again.

Medeva was laying on a floor her arms and legs randomly thrown on the floor. Her eyes were open, but inanimate. Medeva was dying.

"Aah!"

The connection broke and I wondered why and how much Medeva had seen out of me. She was yelling and trying to stand up from the wall she had stumbled on to when I noticed a shadow coming from the doorway.

"Hunter!" I cried and he ran into the room. He was throwing magick the bounds at my ankles and wrists while Medeva was still distracted. I felt ashamed to be in the same situation twice and for Hunter to rescue me twice.

My hands were free and I sat up to unmantle my feet so Hunter could take care of Medeva. I saw the flicker of the silver braigh he was getting ready to use as I swung my right ankle off the table.

"Damn it!" Medeva shrieked. Hunter and I watched in amazement as she just vanished from the room. Crap, I forgot she could do that.

"I was so close…" her voice seemed to ooze of out the walls of the room.

Hunter grabbed my hand. "We need to get out of here." I felt it cast his senses out and I did too, mostly picking up Hunter's anger once he realized Medeva had taken Cal. "We should have known…" I heard him mutter.

"Where do you think she's going?" I asked, once we were outside.

"I don't know," Hunter replied looking around. I cast my senses out again and picked up something very faint. Where was it coming from? Somewhere familiar… a large tree… gravestones…

The power sink.

"We need to go to the power sink," I said more calmly than I felt. I went to Hunter's car. He looked like he was going to question why, but thought better of it and kept his mouth shut. Instead he opened the doors and headed to the cemetery.

"Hunter, before you came in… Medeva was forcing a that meanma on me like Ciaran did."

I was looking down when I told him and out of the corner of my eye, I saw no expression.

"She has studied with him and I think that's why she's so strong. Then it was showing me Cal coming to her school and her… dying. It was going to show how Cal is alive but you broke the connection to save me."

I looked out the window. We were nearing the road where I had parked by the oak tree to bound Ciaran and dismantle a dark wave. Some things witches would never dream of. It is also where I came for the first Cirrus circle with Cal. Had I really done that? I felt like I was watching my life from outside of my body. I didn't know what was what at given moments.

"I didn't save you alone," Hunter sighed. "Cal was wondering the house again and I called him. That Medeva must have done some pretty horrible things to him. It didn't even look like he heard me. But he came over and I instructed him to break the ties that were holding me down."

He parked the car before I realized where we were. "Either, my memory's not what it used to be or he's somehow stronger."

"What do you mean?"

"I think Medeva has been giving him power somehow," Hunter explained, getting out.

"She could actually do that? She could just _give_ Cal some of her power?"

"Well, it's not exactly _giving_ as much as sending. Like we do for when someone is sick."

I took a deep breath before going any farther. Could someone remind me why constant evil is thrown into my life?

My steps became slower and more muffled over the crunching leaves and moist earth. Sounds to digust me tickled my ears and I ducked behind a headstone. I could feel Hunter's knee by my leg as I squinted around to see Medeva and Cal making out _again!_ Goddess, I just threw out a binding spell. I didn't care if they saw me or it didn't even work as long as they stopped!

Well luckily, it did work and the two players of tonsil hockey were stuck on a gravestone under my power. I turned to Hunter in realization that I had no clue what to do next.

"I think we should strip her of her powers," he whispered. "According to the person who told me about her. She has all kinds of things her. She's been using dark spells, using weather magick, collecting true names, not to mention all that she's done today."

"What about Cal?"

"You should keep him under the binding spell. He's detained and we might be able to figure out what Medeva has done to him once she's powerless. I've already called Sky and Justin, he's the seeker who's kept tabs on her, and Eiofe. She's here with Justin. Do you want to take part in it?" Hunter asked the last part with such care. I knew he would go out of his way to find someone if I didn't want to. But the way my life was heading, I would probably have to face many more deprivings.

"I'll do it."


	9. The Circle

**Title****: Girl of Sgath  
****Author: XxHyBriDk10  
Chapter Nine: The Circle**

_Five witches join hands in a circle, surrounding one who will no longer know the joys of magick. The dark ring they stood on glows with energy, almost looking as if it were going to spring out of the ground. The seeker, Justin leads the circle, passing around the question of should this witch be stripped. It is undisputed. He takes out an athame to which Morgan flinches. It looks identical to the one Medeva possessed earlier._

_Justin makes moves with the knife, looking like he is dancing with it until it lands on Medeva's forehead. Morgan must concentrate very hard. Unlike Ciaran, who only occasionally tried to break from her spell, Medeva was trying every second she could before her gift for the craft run out. When asked to remove the binding spell, she carefully did so and unsurprisingly, Medeva attempted to run out. But it was too late. She hit an invisible screen and fell to the ground, weeping as her strength and life flashed before her._

_Her arms and legs were spewed across the ground she was lying on. Her brown eyes looked up but her chest didn't heave. Her spirit was evacuating the body, but something else was entering. Something familiar like the back of your hand. It was Cal's soul. After Selene had crashed him with the witch fire Medeva felt that he was dying and she risked herself to save him. They were in each other's bodies and by that time, the house that Morgan and Hunter just left was deserted. Medeva did the spell to teleport her to her own home where she had to switch the essences back by reading a book. It would have to be destroyed once the witches were done with this circle._

_Cal was chained up. In the same room that Morgan was that day. His palms were draining blood, his eyes closed and sullen. Medeva was chanting something sour and poisonous. The scene changed. Cal was perfectly fine, his golden eyes were glowing again, his lips beaming. He and Medeva were sitting on a bed. Cal had no shirt on and Medeva in shorts and a tank top. She too was smiling. Cal let out a laugh. "Morgan," he said. A thundercloud gathered over Medeva's head. Her eyes became dismal and the last thing heard before the scene was black was Cal's scream._

_A young girl was playing in a meadow. She was skipping through flowers and birds flew overhead in the sky. She bent down to pick out a flower with white petals and a yellow center. Then she picked up another. They were quite small, but she carried them anyway, loving them as if they were real people. But suddenly a giant hand reached out and snatched them away from the child and something told the mages watching this that the girl could never see them again, despite there was nothing in her heart except for those two flowers. As the hand took the flowers away, they became two boys. The little girl wept the loss of her flowers, or the two boys that filled her reason to live. As she mourns, she transforms into the Medeva of today. She had no family, friends, and no love because of the two that were stolen away from her never returned._

_And then Cal came. Though she had no truthful heart to love him with, he opened her eyes from her dark world of loneliness and despair to a bent realm of corruption._

_Now she lay still on the cold ground. Justin created a few more motions with the athame before it received all light from the circle. He muttered words to complete ritual and then they were done. Eiofe stooped to murmur a few things to Medeva, most like a healing spell. Morgan and Hunter embraced and Justin and Sky conversed._

_They decided to let Medeva return to her own home but they were going to take Cal away for some help. Eiofe volunteered to take Medeva home and Justin and Hunter would take Cal to where Justin was staying and he and Eiofe would fly him to the council later. Sky would take Morgan home. As Medeva was placed into the back of Eiofe's car, she stared out the window._

It's all over.


	10. Epilogue

**Title****: Title of Sgath  
****Author: XxHyBriDk10  
Chapter Ten: Epilogue **

A/N: yeah I've decided to end this horrible story… its sad isn't it? Oh well! I'll just wonder over here if you need me. Which you probably don't…. Hey! Carla is the girl who was talking to Medeva earlier in the story. Remember? Gossiping about Cal?…

Carla Simmons knocked on the door of her friend Medeva Bennington. They were going to meet up with some other friends at the mall and go shopping. Well at least window-shopping. Carla knew that Medeva didn't like to buy things from the mall because of their price.

"Medeva!" she called repeatedly. But no one answered.

Finally Carla tried opening the door and unexpectedly, it wasn't locked. They lived in a not so safe area and secured their homes. The young woman wondered into her advocate's house still calling her name. She came to a bookshelf where it looked like several books had been taken out. There was a note on it that had CARLA written out on it in big letters. It read:

_Hey, sorry I'm not here. I had to run out. But take this book in my apologies. And lock the door on your way out!_

Carla smiled at the familiarity of Medeva. Under the note was a leather-covered book with a strip of ribbon sticking out like a bookmark. She flipped through the lined paper in what appeared to be Medeva's handwriting herself. The entries were dated like a diary and Carla wondered why Medeva would be giving her something like this.

Oh! I get it! She thought to herself as she locked the door and walked out. This is one of those witchy things Medeva is trying to get me to do since we found out my dad was a witch! Okay! Carla opened the book back up to a random page in her car and began to read a little.

_I've begun to finally study with Ciaran MacEwan! I can't believe my idol is actually going to teach me! Here is a spell that I have already learned from him today._

Carla put the book on the shotgun seat next to her and drove to the mall. She would have to try that stuff later!

-Meanwhile-

Medeva's pale corpse hanging from the ceiling of her bedroom wore a smile.


End file.
